nin_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Keldeo
Ordinary Form= / |gen=V |color=Yellow |type=Water |type2=Fighting |first_appearance = Pokémon Black and White |latest_appearance = Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |ability=Justified |height=4'07" |weight=106.9 lbs. }} |-| Resolute Form= / |type=Water |type2=Fighting |ability=Justified |height=4'07" |weight=106.9 lbs. |requirement=Have Keldeo be taught Secret Sword |revert=Have Keldeo forget Secret Sword }} Keldeo (Japanese: ケルディオ Keldeo) is a dual-type Water/Fighting Legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it has a second form, which is activated by triggering an event in the Pledge Grove, where Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion teach it Secret Sword, and it changes its form permanently as long as it knows Secret Sword. Its original form, Ordinary Form, will then become Resolute Form. Keldeo was leaked on a photo of a page from CoroCoro magazine on February 13, 2012, and it was officially revealed on February 15, 2012. Its Resolute Form was officially revealed June 13, 2012. Along with Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion, Keldeo is a member of the Swords of Justice. Biology Keldeo is a quadruped, colt-like Pokémon with a cream-colored body. It has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils, and blue eyes. It has a large, feathery red mane, long, dark blue, ridged eyebrow-like protrusions, and a single cream-colored horn that curves slightly. The back of its head, as well as its neck, is covered with fluffy, light blue fur. Keldeo has blue hooves, which are capable of ejecting water. Its tail is light blue with white spots and resembles an elaborate feather in a cap. Upon learning Secret Sword in Pledge Grove, Keldeo transforms into its Resolute Forme. The dark blue protrusions become shorter and lighter in color, resembling ears. Its horn becomes dark blue, and grows larger and ridged. On the side of its head are three feathers colored aqua blue, green and orange. Keldeo tends to cross the world, and often appears at beautiful watersides. It can walk across water by ejecting water from its hooves. It is thought that when Keldeo becomes resolute, its body fills with power and it becomes swifter. History Long ago, a fire started in the Moor of Icirrus because of a war among people. In this fire, Keldeo was separated from its parents, but together, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion took care of Keldeo. They acted as its parents, and they taught it knowledge and moves for survival. Keldeo eventually grew and even surpassed the three Pokémon. One day, Keldeo took off from the forest with no one knowing why. When the four meet again, they teach Keldeo the move Secret Sword. Trivia *As the fourth member of the Swords of Justice, it shares several traits with them, but is somewhat different in a number of ways: **Unlike the others, Keldeo is unable to learn Quick Attack. Instead, it is capable of learning Aqua Jet, a variation of Quick Attack. **The moves that Keldeo learns by level have higher base powers than the moves learned by the other Swords of Justice. **Keldeo learns Sacred Sword one level later than the other three. **Keldeo is not listed near the other three in National Pokédex order. **Its legs seem to be stylized after animal legs and hooves, unlike the others, which seem to have boots. **Keldeo's name doesn't end with -ion. *Keldeo, along with Meloetta, are the only event-exclusive Legendary Pokémon to learn their signature moves from an external source. *Keldeo has the lowest base stat total of all event-exclusive Legendary Pokémon, excluding Phione, whose Legendary status is disputed. *Its trait of running across water mirrors Suicune, another quadrupedal Water-type Legendary Pokémon. *Due to Keldeo not being legitimately available in Pokémon Black and White outside of events, the Legendary Pokémon battle theme and the Swords of Justice intro can only play when Keldeo is battled in-game via cheating. *Keldeo is the lightest and smallest of the Swords of Justice. Origin Keldeo is most likely based on the legend of the kelpie, a supernatural water horse that sometimes appeared as a lost pony. Keldeo is also likely based on the kirin also referred to as the "Chinese unicorn" which are often depicted with a single backwards curving horn and possess the ability to walk on water. Keldeo also draws inspiration from the character of d'Artagnan from the novel The Three Musketeers. Like d'Artagnan, it is the latest and youngest addition to the group. Keldeo's tail also resembles D'Artagnan's trademark feathered cap. Name Origin Keldeo may be derived from kelda (Old Norse for spring/fountain) or may be a combination of kelpie, (a water horse from Celtic folklore) and rodeo (a sport involving skills with horses, cows, and other livestock). Furthermore, "deo" is Latin for "god". Category:Legendary Pokémon